Most child safety seats are arranged with a reclining mechanism to alter the inclination of the back section of the child safety seat, and thus being able to bring the child safety seat between at least a first upright position and a second reclined position. The upright position is usually used as a sitting position and the reclined position as a sleeping position for the child to be seated in the child safety seat. When designing the child safety seat with respect to the reclining mechanism of the child safety seat, it is desirable that the adjustment between the various positions is to be carried out without conflicting with the original seat of the vehicle.
The adjustment of the child safety seat might be carried out using various arrangements. One solution is to arrange one section, preferably the sitting section of the child safety seat, movable. By moving this movable section in a first direction, such as a forward direction corresponding to the driving direction of the vehicle, the child safety seat may be brought into a reclined position, and by moving the movable section in a second direction, such as a backward direction opposite to the driving direction of the vehicle, the child safety seat may be brought into an upright position. The child safety seat may of course assume other positions in between the reclined position and the upright position. Other sections of the child safety seat are arranged so that these sections follow the movable section. Preferably, the displacements of the movable section determine the reclining of the back section. The back section may be connected to the movable section by means which allow for adjustment of the angle between the movable section and the back section. The connection may be provided for instance by some sort of pivot connection.
Usually, bringing the child safety seat from a reclined position to an upright position is not to be carried out on a child safety seat using a three point safety belt. The will be discussed in the following:
When bringing the child safety seat between the various positions, a problem arises when the movable section is to be displaced from its front position, corresponding to a reclined position of the child safety seat, to a rear position, corresponding to an upright position of the child safety seat. When the seat belt is secured around the child as the child safety seat is placed in a reclined position, a greater length of seat belt of the vehicle has to be used than if the child safety seat is placed in an upright position. The retractor arrangement of the seat belt is not capable of reducing the belt length when moving the child safety seat from the reclined position to an upright position. This shifting of positions thereby results in a loose fastening of the seat belt around the child. This loose arrangement of the seat belt is not satisfactory when regarding the safety requirements of a child safety seat. If the adult does not re-buckle the child, the child may endure severe damages in the case of a sudden retardation of the vehicle.